A Dreams Trade Wind
by reaper93
Summary: This is a story about how Marine meets a male raccoon and what happens between them. has some adult language, suggestive themes, and possible lemons in later chapters.


Hi I'm reaper93. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me, and feel free to tell me what needs improvement. This fic is rated M for sexual themes, adult language, and possible lemons in future chapters. Please do not read if this might offend. I hope you enjoy. So with that said... or written rather. I present to you...

**A Dream's Trade Wind**

**by Reaper93.**

* * *

**Unexpected Meeting**

Here I am, laying on the deck of my ship. Letting the sunlight warm my fur, feeling the ocean breeze blow through my hair. The smell of salt water all around me.

"This is a perfect day. The sun shining, the wind on my side. Great for sailing or just relaxing." I said to myself while I took in the clear sky.

My name is Marine. I'm a eighteen year old raccoon. And my dream has always been to captain my own ship, the S.S. Marine, and sail around the world. And now, I'm living my dream. Although one of my earlier attempts didn't end well. I had forgotten to put in the breaks in the ship and crashed my boat. Lucky for me a fox named Tails decided to help me repair bloody thing. Thanks to him and his hedgehog friend Sonic I'm sailing again, this time with the breaks.

As the sun warmed my fur I began to drift toward sleep. "A little nap couldn't hurt I guess." I thought aloud as I fell asleep

* * *

The orange raccoon slept for a hour or so before she was woken up by the sound of the boat bumping something in the water.

"Huh! What was that!" The raccoon exclaimed as she ran to the edge of her ship to see what she had hit. She peered over the edge and saw something she never expected.

"Is that someone in the water?!" the raccoon looked in the water to see a male raccoon with dark gray fur with black stripes. He was floating unconscious on his back in the open ocean. She looked and saw he was still breathing. She quickly decided to pull him in the boat.

She hoisted him out of the water and lied him on the sunny deck of the S.S. Marine. She looked at him as he slept. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair or blue jean shorts. He looked peaceful in his slumber, but Marine could not help but worry and wonder on how he ended up floating out here with no other boats that she could see. Who was he? What was he doing? And how did he get out here? These questions ran through her mind at break neck speed.

"I need some answers." she said and looked at her unexpected guest. "But when will this one wake up?" She sighed, slightly disappointed that she would have to wait for her answers.

A few hours past and the gray male started to stir on the deck. Marine rushed to his side eagerly awaiting him to awaken. She didn't realize she had leaned slightly close to his face in anticipation.

His eyes fluttered open. To his astonishment, he was looking into the blue eyes of a beautiful young raccoon. His gray cheeks turned a dark shade of red at seeing how close her face was to his without her realizing it. Marine noticed this and saw how close she was to him. She baked away with an apologetic look on her features.

"Sorry about that mate. I didn't mean to startle you." she said with small blush on her cheeks.

"Its alright. I just wasn't expecting to wake up to a beautiful woman staring at me." He said as he gave her a slight smile.

The blush on Marines cheeks got a little darker at the compliment he gave her. "Your just flattering me." she said with a slightly embarrassed tone in her voice.

"You really are beautiful. But, would it be rude for me to ask your name?" he said as he stared at the young raccoon before him.

"Not if you tell me yours first mate." she said while gazing into his gleaming emerald green eyes.

He smirked and responded, "Cloud."

"Cloud." she repeated. "Well Cloud, my name is Marine." she said holding out her hand.

Cloud smiled taking her hand "Its a pleasure to meet you Marine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. And feel free to give me ideas on what to do next.**


End file.
